Seattle Grace High School
by sydneybabe56
Summary: Arizona is the new kid. as usual. Arizona and Callie have a connection but Callie is in a relationship with Erica. TERRIBLE SUMMARY! CALZONA ALL THE WAY First fic so be nice. Constructive criticism is encouraged
1. Chapter 1

I am always the 'new kid' at school. My family and I move almost every 6 months. I always have to meet new friends and then reveal my sexuality all over again and hope I don't get rejected. Today I am starting my first day of high school at Seattle Grace High School as a junior.

"Arizona Robbins get down here before you're late for school" yelled the colonial

"Yes sir" I ran down the stairs dreading my first day of school.

As I arrived at school I looked around and then locked eyes with the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. She had long beautiful black hair and these big brown eyes that I just got lost in. I didn't realize I was staring until the raven haired beauty asked

"Um did you need something, you're kind of staring at me"

"Oh um I… I was just… well uh..." Shit I can't even think straight.

"You're cute when you're rambling. Hi uh I'm Calliope Torres but call me Callie" Oh god she just called me cute. I felt my face get red as she called me cute. Oh and her name! Could she get any hotter?

"Um hi Callie, I'm Arizona Robbins. I just moved here from Miami Florida."

"Oh nice! Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together" her smile is just wow. Could she get any more perfect? I hand her my schedule while flashing her a dimpled smile.

"We have 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 6th period together! By the way you have a beautiful smile"

There goes the blushing again. Ugh. Wait, she just called me beautiful. Is she not straight? I shouldn't get my hopes up. She's probably straight but the way she's looking at me…

The bell rings and Callie & I head for first period as a tall blonde approaches us. She's pretty in a weird way. I watch as she kisses Callie and then turns to me "So who are you" Wow bitchy much. Callie elbows her and gives her a hard glare "Really Erica?" "Hi I'm Arizona. I just moved here from Florida." "Mmm great to meet you Arizona" I can tell she's being sarcastic and so could Callie. "Okay well Callie, Erica I'm going to get to class so it was nice to meet you Erica." I gave her a smile that she and I both knew was bullshit. "Arizona wait! I'll walk with you." Callie yells. Erica gives me a glare and a look that almost scares me. "Hey, sorry about Erica she's uh not the best in social situations and someone as cute as you could be intimidating when you're around their girlfriend." She's winks my way. "Uh thanks I think?"

**General POV**

The Stolen looks done the entire class period didn't go unnoticed by Erica and Callie's best friends Mark Sloan and Addison Montgomery. After class Mark and Addison run up to callie. "Who's the hot blonde you were making eyes at all of 3rd period?" mark asks. " I wasn't making eyes at her you jackass. I was being nice." "Hate to break it to ya Cal but you two couldn't take your eyes off one another and it didn't go unnoticed by the devil." Marks nickname for Erica is the devil. I mean it was obvious why but it still wasn't right to say. Erica walks up to Callie and Mark, "Hey asshole could you like walk away so I can talk to MY girlfriend." "Callie you should really go for Blondie. The devil here is too uptight for you." Mark smirked as he walked away. "Callie, what's up with you? You stared at that Arizona girl ALL period and then the two of you decided you'd partner up for the ENTIRE school year. I'm your girlfriend, Remember? I don't like how flirty the two of you are together. I'd really like if you didn't hang out with her." Callie rolls her eyes and scoffs "Please Erica, You're overreacting. I wasn't being 'Flirty' I was being nice. Of course you don't know what nice is" Callie immediately tried to backtrack. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that" Erica didn't treat Callie the best verbally or physically. "Yeah, whatever Callie. Stop being such a stuck up bitch. Remember I'm the only family you have. Your mom disowned you for being gay so you have NOBODY. You're nothing." Callie's eye filled with tears threating to pour out. She runs to the nearest bathroom to cry. Arizona overheard the entire conversation and followed Callie to the bathroom. She walks in to find a crying Callie. "Callie, are you okay. I heard what Erica was saying. You aren't a bitch and you definitely aren't 'nothing'. I know we just met but you can ALWAYS talk to me and I'm really sorry for causing a fight between the two of you" "I um uh it's not your fault Erica is jealous. Thank you for being a friend. I just well she's right, she's all I have. My mom won't acknowledge the fact that I'm even alive so I spend every moment with Erica or with Addison. That's why I can't leave her. Text me tonight?"

The two of them exchange phone numbers and goodbyes. When they hugged they both felt a jolt of electricity that left them both with butterflies and confused thoughts about one another.


	2. Chapter 2: The dangers of love

Chapter 2: The dangers of love

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews and follows. The constructive criticism will help the story get better! Also as this is my first fiction I'd be happy to take any ideas you have. I'll try to update once a day but when school starts up again it might be harder to update. I'm switching to 3rd person POV now just an FYI

Callie knew she was in for trouble the moment she started flirting with Arizona. She knew that Erica would get jealous. Which of course she had every right too. She also knew that if she didn't cut off their friendship Erica would make Callie's life a living hell as well as Arizona. Callie feared Erica, she wasn't 'Dangerous' per say but she also wasn't the nicest of people and Callie had endeared her raphe before and it definitely made Callie fear her girlfriend. "I have to end this friendship.' Callie told herself. Arizona and her had gotten close with the past couple weeks. They did everything together. Arizona was Callie's best friend and vice versa. Callie had told Arizona everything from her past; well _almost_ everything. Some secrets were just too precious to be told even if it was to her best friend.

Callie sat in her 3rd period class which was Advanced Biology. Usually she enjoyed biology. She found it intriguing. Lately, nothing interested Callie. She was almost like a robot. She went to school, Went home to Erica and put a smile on her face so she had somewhere to sleep that night, went to bed next to the girl whom she was starting to resent, then woke up and repeated all over again. Callie had tried to avoid Arizona. Erica gave her an ultimatum: Either she broke off their friendship or continued whatever they had going on and find a new home and a new girlfriend. Callie started to remember what happened almost a week ago

"Erica there is NOTHING going on between Arizona and I! We're just friends and we have a lot in common so we get along." Callie immediately realized what she had said and backtracked

"If you gave her a chance you'd like her too. You two are a lot alike" Bullshit. They were nothing alike. Erica was a cold hearted monstrous bitch and Arizona was a kind hearted person with a beautiful personality

"Callie, just stop seeing her. I don't care if you like her as a friend. You have me and that manwhore of a best friend. And honestly I don't trust you around her. I've seen the way she looks at you and I've seen you look at her the same way a couple times when you thought I wasn't around." Erica looked at Callie with anger in her eyes and obvious jealousy laced in her voice. Callie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"SERIOUSLY? Stop calling Mark a manwhore. He's my best friend and I don't appreciate you talking shit about him every chance you get. I've never looked at Arizona in a certain way. You're obviously imagining things because you're jealous. You did the same god damn thing with mark before you actually let a rational work its way to your hard fucking head. NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN US" Now Callie was pissed. She knew that there was so much going on between Arizona and herself. Every time they hugged or even just brushed their hand against the others they felt a jolt of electricity and butterflies going through their stomachs. Callie had never felt that way with Erica. She thought she loved Erica up until she met Arizona. Callie hadn't known love then and she had no parents to explain how love felt. Even if she had parents she wouldn't trust their definition of 'love' they loved each other as much as much as a cat loves taking a bath.

"Callie, I'm all you have. Without me you'd be sleeping on the cold hard ground of Seattle's streets. Don't you ever talk to me the way you just did ever again. Who the fuck do I look like to you? YOU'RE NOTHING! You'll always be that worthless piece of shit that mommy beat and daddy rap-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT GIVES YOU THE GOD DAMN RIGHT TO BRING THAT UP?! I'm fine with sleeping on 'the cold hard ground of Seattle's streets tonight' if I don't have to be around you." Callie regretted those words ever leaving her pretty little mouth. Erica grabbed her by her dark locks and then hit her square in the face. Erica hit her so hard it caused a bloody nose and two very black eyes the next day. Tears started to form in her deep brown eyes as he zoned out in her class. Arizona noticed something was off and Callie almost looked… Scared? Arizona gently shook Callie's arm causing her to jump in her chair and then in that moment Arizona knew Callie was scared of somebody and she was pretty damn sure of whom it was.

"Okay class, get with your lab partners you chose in the beginning of the year and heard over to an empty lab space with the petri dishes and the iodine already set up for you" said Mr. Haywood

"Hey, Callie Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you earlier. Uh you can always talk to me." Arizona offered a warm dimpled smile but Callie was looking over to Erica and rage was obvious in her eyes.

"Um thanks Arizona. I am just uh having a crappy day." _Crap _thought Callie, I have two very black eyes and I freakin' jumped into the air when she tried to talk to me.

" Yeah, somehow I don't find that to be true considering the deathly glare your girlfriend is shooting our way and your two black eyes" Arizona whispered _the_ last part and Callie looked terrified and heartbroken all at once. She didn't' understand why her girlfriend felt the need to treat her so poorly.

"I uh um just… can't talk about it _right _now. I just upset her and I just can't talk about it right now, okay?" It was obvious to Arizona that Callie was scared so she let it go for now. She felt pure anger towards Erica. "How in the hell do you hurt someone as kind hearted and sweet as Callie" Arizona thought. Arizona knew Callie's mom rejected her and wouldn't let her come home and Callie never spoke of her father. Arizona assumed he was just out of the picture or maybe he died? Little did Arizona know that Carlos Torres was far from being 'out of the picture.' Carlos was also a cold hearted bastard. How did Callie end up with 3 people who treated her like garbage in her life was beyond her. She assumed it was just because she was as worthless as Erica & her parents made her out to be. Callie thought she deserved all she got. Arizona looked at Callie with sad eyes and all's Arizona wanted to do was kiss Callie. Kiss away all of her problems. Just take her into her arms a let Callie cry out her problems while she held on tight to Callie. Arizona knew that it wasn't even a possibility right now. Arizona hated Erica with every cell in her body for hurting Callie the way she did. Arizona looked small and maybe even looked 'weak' as some may call it but Arizona knew how to fight. She was raised as an army brat she knew EXACTLY where to hit, how to hit, and when to hit. At this moment in time Arizona planned to confront Erica with her words but if she even got the tiniest bit of violent well she knew what to do. Being worried was an understatement to Arizona about Erica's capability to fight or what she would to do Callie later. Oh shit, Callie! She knew if she hit Erica, Erica would Callie twice as hard. Oh boy she needed to think this through before she did anything. Before Arizona could say anything to Callie the bell rang and Callie darted to the exit. Luckily Arizona saw Callie enter the ladies bathroom and they had there next class together without Erica so they could walk in together late without being shot daggers. Arizona entered the bathroom and locked it.

"Callie Torres I know your scared. I can see it in your eyes. I also know you live with Erica most of the time so you have no choice but to obey her wishes which is to avoid me. Considering the fact you've barely talked to me today I'm guessing I'm right?" Arizona stepped closer to Callie and cupped her cheeks with her hand and kissed the top of her head and then backed up waiting for a response.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you Arizona. Trust me I 'd like nothing more than to spend my time with you but Erica is ALL I have when it comes to outside of school and living arrangements. I'm not going to lie, the only reason I'm still with her is because without her I'd have nowhere else to stay well and I'm terrified of what she's capable of." At this point Arizona wasn't afraid of Erica for herself. She was afraid for Callie. Arizona walked up to Callie and hugged her and the two of them slid down the wall and just held one another in comfortable silence for a minute or so before Arizona spoke up

"Callie, I get that you're scared of her and you _think_ you'd have nowhere else to stay but I can tell you right now that if you really needed some place to stay. My door is always open for you. I honestly think that if my parents knew your situation that they'd help you. Erica is a bitch and the only reason I haven't confronted her is because I don't trust what she'd do to you." Callie looked Arizona in the eyes and saw nothing but pure love and kindness. She hadn't seen that in a while. She knew right then and there that she couldn't lose Arizona as a friend.

"Arizona please don't confront her. She's really strong and I have no doubt she'd have no problem attacking you. Do you really mean it when you say I could stay with you?"

"Of course I mean it. I'd have to speak to my parents of course but I have no doubts that they wouldn't be fine with it. As for Erica, I look tiny but I was taught to fight by a man who fought in the military. I can fight and yes Erica is very intimidating but nothing I can't take." Arizona winks with a smirk but inside she's freaking out.

"And Callie, if you need to avoid me until I have everything figured out then that's okay. I do have an idea of how we could communicate" Callie laughed and said:

"Um a text message?" asked with a laugh

"No, Erica would see me texting you so you'd write me a note and put it into that little compartment in the vent in the big stall. We'll exchange notes throughout the day. Since we only have one class together that's Erica free it works perfectly. When you're home at night with her just be nice and go with whatever and remember I'm thinking about you and figuring out a way for you to be home with me." Arizona smiles big making her dimples pop out and making Callie fall for her even more.

The end of the day came and Erica walked up to Arizona. Looking more pissed than ever. She had rage in her eyes and it actually scared Arizona. Arizona didn't get frightened easily so she knew this confrontation wasn't a good one.

"Uh Hey Erica!" She faked a cute dimpled smile

"Yeah, whatever can I talk to you in private please?" 'Shit' Arizona thought

"Um yeah…" Erica led Arizona and herself into the bathroom Callie and Arizona had their moment in earlier. Was that moment considered romantic? 'Shut up Arizona, you have bigger things to worry about' she coached herself.

"Okay Arizona, I get that you're a friendly person and that's fine but I don't like you being friendly with MY girlfriend. I'm not going to deny that you're super-hot and adorable but Callie is stupid enough to leave me for you."

"Um first off me being friendly isn't a flirty thing. I'm just a nice person in general. I've tried being nice to you but you don't seem to want to return the gesture which is fine and whatever but you don't get to be a bitch to me and you certainly don't get to disrespect Callie to me. She's my friend Erica. Nothing more, Okay? I'm more than happy to be your friend too if you'd like" Arizona shot her a dimpled smile

"The entire point of this conversation is to tell you to stay away from Callie. I don't want you anywhere near her. The only thing I want from you is a possible hookup. I don't want to be 'friends' I just want you to stay the hell away from girlfriend or else."

"Or else what Erica? Are you going to beat me up? Ha-ha you're not scary and may I add that you aren't Callie's guard dog and she can have other female friends. Just because you're jealous of me doesn't mean she can't be friend with me. Also I WOULD never have sex with somebody as uptight as you and from what I've hear you aren't exactly 'tight' down there. At least that's one thing about you that isn't uptight" Arizona laughed in her face and went to walk out of the bathroom before Erica grabbed her by the arm with such force she almost fell over. She grabbed Arizona's face and forced her to listen to her closely

"Stay away from my fucking girlfriend. Got it?"

Arizona quickly grabbed Erica's hair and pulled her off herself and hit Erica with in open handed palm.


	3. Chapter 3: Love hurts don't it?

**A.N: Sorry for the delay. My dad's house didn't have any WIFI so I couldn't publish. Also I realize that nobody likes Erica & Callie together but I can't just put Arizona and her together or that'd just be a pointless story in my opinion. I appreciate constructive criticism and ideas any of you have. Anyways, on with the story…**

**Chapter 3: Love hurts don't it?**

Arizona was more than shocked when Erica grabbed her. Who in the hell does she think she is? Of course Arizona retaliated with force. The two girls tumbled out of the women's bathroom out into the hall with Blonde locks in Erica's hand and Erica's face into Arizona's fist more than once. Erica acted like she was badass but at this moment. Erica was pulling hair, who does that?' If you're going to fight then do it right' Arizona thought. A crowd was starting to swarm around the two girls.

"Not so tough are you now Erica? You're pulling my hair like a little bitch!" Arizona screamed and the crowd of teenagers all started to chant Arizona's name.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU STUPID SKANK" Erica yelled.

One last hit to the face and Erica was down and had blood running down her face. Arizona was also in pretty crappy condition. Both girls look as if they'd been in a UFC fight. Two teachers escorted the two girls down to the principals and called both sets of parents.

"Ladies, what's going on? Arizona, you're one of the best students in the school academically and socially… well up until now. And Erica, you haven't had any big problems like this for a while. Both of your parents are on their way and I think you both need medical attention considering neither of your noses has stopped bleeding and Erica your check looks pretty messed up."

"Mr. Meisner, I don't want to play the whole 'he said she said' game but Erica did in facts start this. She was the first to confront me and the first to physically touch me." Arizona stated

"Erica is this true, you've had this problem before and those other times the girls had no chance against you but this time you've obviously bullied or messed with the wrong person. I don't know how to get this into your head. What even started this mess?

"I mean yeah I did tell her to stay away from MY girlfriend and she rolled her eyes and so I grabbed her to make sure she heard. She of course had to hit me like a child." Erica rolled her eyes as she told 'her side' Arizona knew the principal was on her side. Erica had started this mess.

"I'm the child, please Erica you- "before Arizona could finish her sentence both sets of parents walked in except only Erica's mother showed.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Meisner the school principal. I've talked to your girls and I think before we have a real discussion Erica and Arizona should receive medical attention. I think it's in order for both girls to be suspended. Erica, You instigated this so you're going to be suspended for 4 days. Arizona, you may have not started it but you played a part so 2 days of suspension for you."

"Hello, I'm Barbara Robbins and this Is Daniel Arizona's father. Can we ask how this started, who did what and why?" "Arizona, you know better than to use violence."

Erica's mother just stood in the back of the room silent. Erica's mom looked ragged. She had bags under her eyes, her hair obviously hadn't been washed for at least a week and she looked high.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robbins Arizona obviously played a part. Erica touched her first so she retaliated. I'd like to meet with all three of you tomorrow sometime in the morning if you can. Honestly, Arizona is an amazing student. She's a pleasure to have at this school and in her classes. She's made many new friends and she helps students who need help. You've raised a very respectable daughter."

Daniel, Barbara and Arizona said their goodbyes and left the school. Arizona had been dreading getting into the car to go to the hospital. First off she hated hospitals. She hates being a patient but she'd love to one day become a doctor. Second she didn't know what to expect in the car. She was way more concerned with her father's reaction. He can be a very intimidating man when he wants to be.

"Arizona, I'm going to say this once. I do not approve of violence. In this case it was self-defense. I've never had to punish you for something like this before and as your principal said you're a good kid. You're still getting punished but I'm not mad at you. I'd like for you to explain what even started this." Her dad had been surprisingly calm. Arizona explained everything. She even talked about Callie's living arrangement and how Erica treats her and both of her parents agreed they'd think about taking Callie in. They'd want to meet her first though.

After the hospital Arizona went upstairs and put ice on her jaw. It didn't get broken but it still hurt like a bitch. Her nose on the other hand wasn't doing too great. She was exhausted and more than anything worried about Callie. Arizona's cell phone buzzed and when Arizona looked at the message it was from Callie.

Hey, it's Callie. I heard what happened are you okay? –C

**Hey! Is Erica around? I don't want her to see you texting me. I'm doing okay. I have a broken nose but I'm pretty sure Erica is off so much worse (; -A**

**Oh, I'm not at Erica's house tonight. –C**

**Where Are you staying then? –A**

**It doesn't matter. –C**

**Call me now. – A**

Not even 30 seconds later did Arizona's phone ring. She was worried for Callie. She obviously wasn't staying with anybody and Arizona wasn't about to let her sleep outside.

"_Hey Arizona"_

"_Callie, where are you staying? Don't lie to me."_

"_I'm um not staying anywhere. I don't have anywhere to go but Erica's but I don't think I can ever go back there."_

'Shit, she just can sleep outside.' Arizona thought.

"_Hey Cal, I'm putting you on hold for a second. Stay on the line okay?"_

"_Uh okay"_

Arizona ran down stairs to where her mom, dad and brother were making dinner.

"Dad, mom, I have a really big favor to ask. I know I'm in trouble but Remember how I was telling you about Callie and her situation with Erica. Well Erica um kind of well I don't want to talk about it in front of Timmy but can she PLEASE stay with us." Arizona's parents knew the look they saw in their daughter's eyes and it was concern and fear for Callie. Daniel spoke up after a second of thinking

"Yes, that's fine but Arizona, I know Callie's just your friend but me and you both know that you like each other so no-

"Dad I know… Please don't elaborate"

Daniel just shook his head and laughed. Arizona stormed back upstairs and told Callie to come over and that she's staying with her as long as she needs.

About 20 minutes later Callie rang the doorbell and Mrs. Robbins answered.

"Hi dear, you must be Callie? I'm Arizona's mom."

"Hi, yes I'm Callie. Thank you for letting me stay with your family. It means for then you'll ever know."

Barbara sent Callie upstairs with a plate of food for her and Arizona. As Callie walked up their staircase she looked at all of the family pictures and pictures of Arizona growing up. 'Damn she just keeps getting cuter and cuter' thought Callie. Arizona saw Callie walking through the hallways towards her room. She looked exhausted and sad. Arizona hated Erica with every cell in her body. How could somebody treat someone as great as Callie like that? She just didn't understand. She was just thankful her parents accepted her sexuality and still continued to love her regardless. Callie walked into Arizona's room with a sad smile and tears brimming her brown eyes.

"Callie, come here. It's okay to cry" Arizona held Callie in her arms and whispered soothing words in her ear. She led Callie to her bed and sat down with her and continued to hold her until the tears subsided.

"Thank you for- for being here for me and…and letting me stay with you." She looked into my eyes and we just kind of got lost in one another's eyes until Arizona's parents came in.

"Oh um Callie this is my mom and dad" Callie gave a genuine smile before introdoucing herself

"Hi, I'm Callie Torres. I um…" Tears started falling down her face "I um just wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you. Nobody has really cared enough to let me into their home" Daniel's face softened at the site of the broken down, tattered young women standing in front of him 'Erica deserved to get her ass kicked and so does Callie's mother' he thought.

"You are very welcome sweetheart; you're welcome to stay with us as long as you need. I just need to know if you really need somewhere permanent stay. You're well you're welcome to live with us. I haven't seen Arizona care about someone as much as she cares about you and you seem like a wonderful young women" He smiled as Arizona and Callie both blushed furiously at Daniels comment. Causing the two parents to laugh at what they'd done. Mr. and Mrs. Robbins walked out of the room leaving the girls to themselves.

"Can I ask what happened to cause you to leave Erica forever? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No its fine. She brought something up that I'm um" Callie started sobbing. Arizona laid down with Callie while she told her what happened "Okay, if I tell you this Arizona you can't tell anybody. Please, if anybody found out what happened to me I don't think I could even handle life at the point and I- "Arizona interrupted her

"Callie, I would never dream of telling anybody anything you tell me. I promise, okay?" Callie continued

"When I came out in 9th grade my dad still was around but neither of my parents took it well. My mom basically kicked me out and my dad ignored me until like two nights later and he came into my room and my mom was passed out and..." her body started convulsing with sobs.

"Callie, you don't need to continue if you don't want to. Okay?

"No, I need to." She took a breath before continuing " He asked me if I was actually truly gay and I said yes and then he locked my door and he told me that he'd turn me straight again and that if that didn't work he'd just beat sense into me. Um he well I'm guessing you know what he did. I don't want to elaborate anymore. It hurts too much. Erica brought that up and told me I deserved everything that happened to me that night and she started kicking me and she tried to choke me so I took my things and left" Arizona was hurting for Callie. She'd been through so much. Arizona just wanted to make her better.

"I'm so sorry Callie. You didn't deserve that and Erica certainly doesn't deserve you." Arizona looked at Callie's big brown eyes and she thought 'Should I kiss her? She's looking at my lips… I think. What if she's not even interested? Oh shut up Arizona, she even told you she was interested. Just go for it.' Arizona took a deep breath and lifted Callie kissed her back. It wasn't a lusty and hungry kiss. It was a soft, romantic kiss. They kissed until they had to come up for oxygen.

"Wow that felt amazing." Callie breathed out

"Yeah, it was like a jolt of electricity throughout my body." Arizona had never felt that way for anybody before. I mean sure she had crushes and even kissed a few of them but nothing had ever felt this great. They felt comfortable with one another.

"You felt that too? I really like you. I mean you knew that already to a certain extent."

"I like you too, a lot."

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you um… uh hold um me tonight?" Callie looked away for fear of rejection. Arizona cupped both of Callie's cheeks and kissed her lips softly before pulling away.

"Of course I'll hold you. You're so beautiful. I know you just got out of a relationship but when you're ready could we maybe give us a try… I mean if you want to because I like you and I think you like me and everything feels great with you and I know that we can cuddle and-"Callie cut her off

"As cute as your rambling is I'm gonna stop you so you don't run out of oxygen" She giggled. "as for being your girlfriend, I'd love nothing more. I feel just really happy and like I can be myself which is something I've never really felt. Let's just give it a couple of weeks or maybe days" Callie grinned knowing she couldn't wait for then a week to be all Arizona's. The two girls held each other closely in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable silence. The Robbins parents stood outside their daughter's door and watched the two girls fall asleep in one another's arms.

"Daniel, Callie deserves happy. Arizona makes her happy. I think we should let her live here. We'll obviously need rules but I like Callie and so does Arizona.

"Good night beautiful" Arizona whispered in Callie's ear

"Good night"


	4. Chapter 4: You keep me going

**A.N: Hi guys! So in the coming chapters there may be some triggering events so if you don't think that you can handle the context please don't read. While we're on that topic if you EVER need to talk PM me. I know how it feels to feel like you don't have anyone so I'm here **** Are there any characters you'd like to see in the fic?**

Chapter 4: You keep me going

Callie awoke in Arizona's arms. She watched the blonde breathe in and out and she drew lazy patterns on her arm. Callie thought about how wonderful it is to have somebody who cares and a place to stay. Arizona made her feel giddy and happy inside. She'd do anything to see her dimpled smile. Arizona had this scent that was intoxicating. She smelt like vanilla and something fruity. Arizona woke up shortly after Callie and watched her draw patterns on her and for once Callie truly looked at peace. Callie noticed Arizona was awake,

"Good morning beautiful"

"Hi" Arizona yawned loudly and blushed while Callie giggled

"Whatcha thinking about" Arizona asked quietly.

"Just how happy I am I woke up in your arms" Callie smiled and it made Arizona's heart skip a beat. Her smile was so perfect Arizona thought.

"Just so you know my parents are going to want to ask you a billion questions" Arizona rolled her eyes and giggled slightly

"I figured as much. I can't thank you and your family enough for giving me a home to stay. I don't even know how to like repay you for this" Arizona pretended to be thinking hard

"Well, you could always me a kiss. That's good enough for me" Arizona giggled and showed her dimpled smile.

"Hmm, I think I can arrange that" Callie closed her eyes and leaned over and kissed Arizona. It was the best thing either of them had ever experienced. It was the kind of kiss that showed how much they meant to one another. They poured everything that had into that kiss and only came up when oxygen was needed.

"Wow that was- uh like the best thing I've ever experienced" Callie said with a grin and a slight blush

"Yeah it was. I um- I really uh like you. Like the kind of like where I want to hold you forever and like kiss you all of the time and um like call you mine- Oh shit. That was too much wasn't it? I'm sor…" Arizona got cut off by a pair of soft red lips on hers.

"That wasn't too much. That's exactly how I feel. I'd love to take you out on a date."

Arizona was overjoyed. There weren't words to describe how she was feeling right now. It was like she was on the top of the world. The two girls were in content silence when Barbara walked in.

"Good morning ladies, breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes and Callie; I want you to know that you're welcome to stay with us until you need to. I do want to have a discussion with both of you after breakfast. Tim's going over to Nick's house so there won't be interruptions."

"Thank you Mrs. Robbins. I really don't know how I could ever repay you for this. This is probably one of the nicest things anybody's ever done for me. It feels nice to feel to know you can fall asleep without waking up to yelling and screaming." Callie smiled a soft smile Barbara's way

"Dear, call me Barbara. You make Arizona very happy and I can tell she has the same effect on you so Arizona's happiness is more than enough thanks." Barbara smiled before walking out of the room. Arizona knew her mom and dad were going to be leaving tonight and coming back Sunday afternoon so Arizona had planned a date night. She rented a few movies and bought some of Callie's favorite candy. Arizona is falling for her fast and hard. She knew it was too early to be thinking this but she wanted to be with Callie forever. It's almost like she loves her. She didn't know how that's even possible but it just seemed right.

The two girls walked down the staircase to the dining room table. Everybody was seated and Callie saw Tim, Arizona's older brother. It was obvious they were related. They both had dimples, piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. Callie had to admit that if she didn't have a thing for Arizona she'd definitely go for Tim. Arizona was still so much better to her. The siblings looked so alike yet Callie found Arizona just 100x more perfect.

"Tim this is Callie, Callie this is Tim my older brother." Arizona introduced the two and both parents and Arizona saw the mischevious look in his blue eyes

"Hi Callie, can I say that you're beautiful. Arizona always brings home hot friends." Callie felt a blush appearing on her tan cheeks

"Tim, hate to break it to ya but one) Callie's mine and two) She doesn't swing for that team" Arizona smirked in her brothers direction and stuck her tounge out. '_God I just want her tongue in my mouth_' thought Callie.

"All the hot ones are either gay or go for my sister. What the hell?" Tim said with a hint of jealousy in his voice

"Tim, watch your language and stop hitting on the poor girl. She isn't interested. Your sister just has more charm then you. You could take a few tips from her." Daniel said with a smirk and a wink

The conversation during breakfast flowed easily, they discussed school, Tim's girl problems and the siblings teased back and forth. Now Daniel, Barbara, Arizona and Callie were all seated in the living room. It was time for 'the talk'. Callie wasn't looking forward to it at all. She knew she'd start crying and she hated crying in front of peop0le. It made her feel weak and pathetic. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand noticing how nervous she looked.

"Daniel and I have agreed that you can stay with us as long as you need or want. I don't expect you to go into full detail about everything, we just want to get an idea of who you are and your past and please let me know if you aren't ready to talk about whatever I bring up."

"O-okay" Callie let out a shaky breath

"So what happened that caused you not to live with you parents?"

"My parents used to do drugs in front of my sister and I. Well my dad still does but during the time they did drugs they used to get angry about ridiculous things that usually weren't my fault but they abused me physically and emotionally. My mom finally beat her addiction for a few months. I came out to my parents in those months I _thought_ she was clean and my mom told me I was disgusting and I had two days to get my things out of her house and that I'm going to hell. Apparently my mom's catholic. My dad ignored me for a while and after that he um- he uh he…" Callie broke down into tears and the Robbins knew exactly what she was going to say. It hurt their hearts to know that the people who were supposed to love Callie unconditionally and protect her were the ones hurting her. They didn't understand how somebody could hurt someone as sweet and loving as Callie.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to go on. I'm sorry that you've had such a rough time but I can assure you that the time you spend with us will be so much easier." Daniel explained with a soft smile which was uncommon for the tough marine he made himself out to be. He was really just a big softie when it came to his kids and wife.

Callie went on to explain what happened with Erica. Callie's clothes and other things were still at Erica's so Daniel said he'd take Callie to get her things that way nothing happened to her in the meantime. The girls ran up to Arizona's room and landed on the bed with an "oomph" from both girls. They both giggled at one another.

"I'm going to shower. You can use my bathroom and I'll use Tim's. Uh there are towels up in that cabinet as well as lotion and hair stuff" Arizona smiled as she walked up to Callie and cupped her cheeks with both of her hands and kissed her gently. The kiss started out sweet and slow but quickly turned into something much more. Both girls looked up when oxygen became a problem. Callie's eyes were almost black with lust and Arizona's eyes were also darker.

"I'm uh just gonna uh sho-shower now" Callie stumbled over her words as Arizona walked into Tim's bathroom. The warm water hit Callie and she began to wash her hair and her hand found its way to her center and she started to pleasure herself and Arizona was doing the exact same in the other bathroom.

Arizona got out of the shower in search of a towel "Damn it Tim! Why don't you have any towels like a fricking normal human" Arizona said in a hushed voice. Arizona was forced to walk to her bedroom butt naked. She hoped Callie was still in the shower. Man was she glad her parents weren't home. She walked into her room and faced a very shocked Callie. Callie couldn't pull her eyes away.

"Um here's a towel" Callie tossed her a towel and turned around. Arizona walked up behind her and grabbed her hips and said

"Like what you see? "Her words were dripping with lust.

Night time finally came and while Callie was downstairs Arizona quickly put the snacks out as well as the movies. Callie walked into the room and had the biggest smile.

"Arizona, I-I love it." Arizona's dimpled smile appeared when Callie said that.

"I'm glad. Consider this our first date" Arizona winked and laid down next to Callie. The girls were impossibly close. Neither was paying any attention to the movie. Callie turned to face Arizona and kissed her lips softly. The kiss quickly heated up. Arizona swiped her tongue across Callie's bottom lip for permission to enter and Callie quickly granted her access by opening her mouth. Tongues were dueling to be in control while hands roamed. Arizona climbed on top of Callie and Callie grabbed her ass making Arizona moan into her mouth. The moan made Callie's center even wetter than it already was. Callie was wearing thin pajama shorts so Arizona felt Callie's wet center against her. Callie kissed Arizona's neck and sucked on her ear lobe while Arizona massaged Callie's breasts through the pink tank top. Arizona moved her knee to Callie's center causing her to gasp

"Are you okay? Do you want me to slow down?" Arizona asked with worry evident in her eyes

"Ye-yes I'm perfect just keep go-going"

Arizona pushed her knee into Callie and Callie moaned loudly and put her knee into Arizona. Both girls riding each other's knees trying to get more friction. Both pajama bottoms came off as well as under wear.

"I'm not ready to um have sex… i-I am sorry" Callie looked down as she said that. Whenever she denied sex to Erica, Erica would hit her.

"Hey.." Arizona lifted her chin so she was looking into brown eyes "I don't expect anything. It's okay that you aren't ready. There is plenty of other things to do to get a release without having sex"

"So you're not mad" Callie asked quietly.

"What? Of course not! Callie I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to. You're perfect and you have these eyes that make me melt. I don't think I could say no to you." Arizona smiled and gently kissed Callie's lips.

"I can't even explain how much I like should go to bed. I'm sleepy" Callie yawned as she said that.

The girls fell asleep with their limbs tangled together and smiles on their faces. They snuggled impossibly close. It made them feel secure and safe. Callie had never felt more loved in her entire life

.


End file.
